This invention relates to push-in or snap-in mounting means for mounting a device in the hole of a mounting panel and, more particularly, to such mounting means adapted for use with electrical devices, such as a toggle switch or the like.
Push-in or snap-in mounting means for mounting devices such as toggle switches and other electrical components in a hole provided in a bulkhead or support panel are known. Many prior art panel mounting means have relatively complex constructions, require special tools for mounting and/or the mount does not provide a smooth and neat appearance at the front of the panel.